Deseo
by Ary666
Summary: -¿¡Cómo demonios iba a decir ore-sama que el ver a Ootori empapado y colorado por el esfuerzo le iba a obligar a hacer esas cosas? - Vivan los crack y mis resumenes basura xD


Y con esta última tanda... termino mis vicios, muchas gracias a las que los habeís leido.. me hicieron MUY muy feliz vuestros Reviews... Espero que os gusten, la verdad

Un besoooo y...viva el fandom de Pot!

(Ah..y pido disculpas, no me llegan al correó los avisos de nuevos comentarios, por eso no contesté a ninguno de los que me dejaron en los últimos fics que subi... Intanteré contestarlos estos días, ne?. Sorry...)

**Deseo **

La risa clara del peliblanco reinaba en el pequeño callejón donde estaban. Era complicado no reír, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no era normal ver a Jiroh subido a caballito sobre Shishido, con sendos globos de agua en las manos, compartiendo la misma expresión de fiereza y venganza en sus ojos

.- No te atrevas a arrojarle eso a Ore-sama, Jiroh – amenazó Atobe

Acorralado como estaba contra la pared, el capitán de Hyoutei dudaba si reír o enfadarse. Bonita ocurrencia de Gakuto el pasar la tarde en el centro de Shibuya, con toda compañía de varios paquetes de globos de agua y cerca de una fuente. Prácticamente nadie de Hyoutei se había salvado del agua, la rapidez de Shishido y la puntería de Jiroh eran tan efectivas que habían alcanzado al mismísimo Atobe Keigo

Jiroh bajo los brazos y Atobe suspiró tranquilo, daba gracias de que el menor continuara haciéndole mas caso a él que a los demás titulares. Echó un vistazo al reloj y justo cuando iba a proponer que volvieran sintió como el agua helada comenzaba a recorrer su pecho

Todos reían mientras Atobe miraba con odio a Gakuto, autor a primera vista del lanzamiento, pero este echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, señalando a Ootori

- A mi no me mires, ha sido él – canturreó, mientras esquivaba un globo lanzado por el acusado como venganza. ¿Ves? Quien se pica….

Atobe agarró un globo de vuelta, mientras el peliblanco sonreía, tratando de parecer inocente, cosa bastante complicada en esos momentos

- A ore-sama no se le tiran globos…- Ootori acrecentó su sonrisa y Atobe resopló haciéndose el ofendido – o por lo menos no sin que ello acarree castigo

Alzó la mano para lanzar el globo mientras Jiroh y Shishido huían, perseguidos por Oshitari y Gakuto, cargados con casi una docena de globos. Hiyoshi y Kabaji se habían ido a la fuente hacía un rato a preparar munición, y Taki no había ido con ellos porque tenía cosas que hacer en casa de su hermana. Así que estaban solos y con un par de bolsas a rebosar para ellos. La venganza perfecta para Ore-sama, que sonreía altanero, seguro de su venganza, mientras se acercaba al menor

Cinco minutos después la cantidad de globos había quedado reducida a menos de la mitad, y ambos chicos estaban apoyados en una pared, completamente empapados

- Al final la idea de Mukahi sempai no fue tan mala… - jadeó Choutaro, recuperando aliento a duras penas

Atobe emitió un gruñido como toda respuesta y miró de reojo al menor, sintió ligera envida de Shishido, pues sabia perfectamente que era él el afortunado poseedor de ese chico, por así decirlo. Con el pelo empapado y con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí por el esfuerzo, el menor no podía verse más que absolutamente adorable

Ignoró la primera voz que apareció gritando en su mente, la segunda y la tercera insistieron más…y la cuarta ya era imposible de echar de su cabeza.

Se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de no pensar que pasaría si Shishido aparecía en ese preciso instante y se arrodilló frente a Ootori, que al tener los ojos cerrados no notó su movimiento. Tomó aire y en un impulso que no sabía ni de donde provenía besó sus labios con fiereza.

Ootori, al sentir el roce en sus labios abrió los ojos con fuerza, bastante desconcertado, y, al ver que el que estaba frente a él era su capitán, trató de apartarle de él de un empujón.

Pasados unos instantes, Atobe se separó del menor y sin ser consciente aun de lo que había echo relamió sus labios, mientras Ootori le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Al ver su mirada desconcertada sonrió levemente, reaccionando ante lo que acababa de pasar

- Ootori, no pienses cosas que no son...- murmuró, levantándose y quitándose algo de agua del cabello – simplemente Ore-sama estaba comprobando si la cara de idiota que tenía Shishido últimamente era por ti… - añadió, reiterándose en sus palabras interiormente, no le extrañaba que su titular luciera atontado, pocas veces había probado labios tan acogedores como los del menor - y ya veo que si

Se dio media vuelta antes de que el menor pudiera decir palabra y sonrió satisfecho. La perfecta excusa para el perfecto impulso. ¿Cómo decirle al inocente Ootori que el verle...así, había despertado un deseo irremediable de besarle? Eso, Ore-sama, no podía decirlo…

Finnnn


End file.
